M03: Smokestack
M03: Smokestack is the third mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. It is the first to occur on Talvania, and the objective is to discover why an abandoned power station has come back online, then shut it down. Enemies in this mission include Security Bots, Eyeflyers, Sentry Missiles and Grim-Class Turrets. Destroying 14 Security Bots is a bonus objective. A Shield Door blocks ingress into the station and can only be opened with a Missile Key, which can be found nearby. Through this door, the Federation Force discovers that a gas Generator is responsible for the interference. After an intense battle, the Generator becomes so damaged that it explodes. However, it also causes the gas to begin dispersing in large quantities throughout the station. The Force must escape the lower area of the station in 43 seconds. Before they can be extracted, the Force must take down an attacking group of Space Pirates. This incident prompts the Galactic Federation to hire Samus Aran to gather intelligence about the Pirates' presence. Terminal data System Warning: Discharge levels in excess of acceptable norms. Cease operations immediately. System Update: Power station energy-access system operating at 98.9%. System Report: Core output 150% of safe levels. Load increases not advised. Mission briefing Pre-mission briefing "You'll be heading down to Talvania on this mission, Marine. The third planet in the Bermuda system, it was once home to an advanced machine race. Low-grade orbital scans suggest centuries of neglect. However, there are no signs of any kind of disastrous event. The current theory's that the machines simply abandoned the planet. We'd have more detailed scans, but there is some kind of electromagnetic interference coming from the planet--specifically from this power station. Until we address the interference, it will be impossible for the Federation to properly survey Talvania. After all this time, it shouldn't even be functional. Impressive, really... Anyway, your mission is to stop the electromagnetic interference coming from the station. Considering Talvania was once home to a machine race, it's safe to assume any ancient defenses will be mechanical. Better bring some Shock weapons along. Finding an operational power station was unexpected--be prepared for more unexpected events, Marine. Move out!" Post-mission briefing I've filed a report about the Space Pirates with Federation HQ. They've contacted Samus Aran and have requested she investigate Space Pirate involvement in this region. It looks like the interference was coming from an antenna the Space Pirates had on the power station. It was using the generator as a power supply. Emphasis on "was". Good work. If the Space Pirates are on Talvania, it's possible they're on Excelcion and Bion, too. We'll need to be prepared. I'm not sure what to make of the size of them, though. They were just about the same size as an Omega Pirate! Hopefully Samus can come up with more information. Good work, Marine. Prepare for your next mission. Dismissed! Gallery The dropship approaches the power plant.jpg|The dropship approaches the power plant The jamming device.jpg|The jamming device Factory piping.jpg|Factory piping Battling the power plant's security bots.jpg|Marines battling the power plant's Security Bots And automated turrets.jpg|Marines battling Grim-Class Turrets The power plant's main generator.jpg|The power plant's main generator Sentry missile targeting the player.jpg|Sentry missile targeting the Federation Force Space Pirate ambush.jpg|Space Pirate ambush ru:M03: Дымовая труба Category:Talvania Category:Missions